Blood
by Softballlover3015
Summary: Avaline was found my the Auroras in an abandoned safe house for daeth eaters.SHe has no idea who her parents are. Will Hogwarts change that? And if she does find out who her parents are, it could be disasterous. HP/GW, HG/RW,OC,
1. Chapter 1

Blood

Fenir Greyback looked down at the small child that lay on his doorstep. It wasn't his. Greyback knew no love. So it was not his. he did know who's baby it was. It belonged to his fellow death eater Alecto Carrow. The father of the baby was unknown to Greyback. The last he knew Carrow wanted to keep the brat. But ever since the disappearance of the Dark Lord , Carrow did not want the child. So the baby ended up here to be raised by The Malfoy's. They already had one child. Draco was slightly older then the baby that sat in front of Greyback now. If it was his choice he would have killed the kid right there. But it wasn't his choice. He scooped up the infant and brought it inside. Narcissi Malfoy sat in a regal chair in the families living room. The wallpaper in this room was grim. It was decorated with dark colored furnishings. Greyback brought in the child. He handed it to the woman. "Pretty little girl," Narcissa said quietly. She looked up at Greyback. "Does she have a name?" she asked. Greyback shook his head. "Carrow doesn't want the beast." He replied. Narcissa pulled some of the blanket away from the babies face. "Then we must name her."

Narcissa said. She ran a finger down the young girls face. She stood up and carried the baby off to the Nursery. In the nursery, there were two cribs. One held baby Draco. The other belonged to the new Infant. Narcissa layer the girl down in her bed. "We shall name you in the morning, little one." Narcissa cooed. The baby was already asleep. She had A long day. Narcissa cracked the door to the nursery. She left the two infants sleeping next to one another. " I kind of like the name Avaline," Nacrissa said to herself. She wasn't alone though. Lucious Malfoy popped out of nowhere. "Get Draco, the ministry is on their way." he hissed to his wife. Panic spread through Nacrissa's body. She ran into the Nursery and picked up Draco. "What about Avaline?," she called to her husband. He didn't answer. Instead she heard spells being cast. There wasn't time. Narcissi left baby Avaline in her crib and ran to the fire place. She picked up some floo powder and was suddenly gone into the flames. Her husband right behind her. In the Nursery, baby Avaline lay their. Two auras leaned over her crib. "why do you suppose they left this one?" one asked the other. His partner shrugged. "Death eaters! Who knows? They probably snagged it off some muggle-born. I heard Narcissa call her Avaline, "the partner said. He scooped up the baby from the crib. "Poor kid," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

I folded the piece of parchment in m hand. So it was true. I knew I was different. Right, from the start. The animals talking to me, things catching on fire when I looked at them, and The scared look on my parents faces. I wasn't normal. There was a place called Hogwarts where people like me went to school to learn. It is a school for witches and wizards. That's what I am. The man sitting in front of me didn't look like a wizard. He had long black hair, and cold dark eyes. He wore all black and had a permant scowl Drawn on his face. I didn't like him. "What did you say your name was again?" my mother asked. The man's face tightened. "I am Professor Severus Snape. " he said. He held his s's to long so he sounded like a snake. "And our daughter? Is a witch?" my father said. I completely understood. Apparently, it wasn't that hard to grasp if you have lived it. I sat their perfectly calm like everything was normal. "I want to go. " I said. My parents looked at me. "what?" my mother said shocked that I would even suggest such a thing. "I want to go to this school," I repeated. My mother looked helpless. She was. "But, Ava we don't even know these people!" she argued. I looked her staright in the eyes. "Mom, I'm one of them. I know it. Trust me. " I said. Tears started to form in my mother's eyes. I knew I had won. "Ok, Um Professor, I guess Ava will be attending your um school." my mother said. The professor nodded. As if he expected this. "We would be happy to have you Ms. Avaline Bey. " he said. He spat my last name. I thought that was odd. But he was an odd guy. Very peculiar. So at 9am on a Thursday morning, I boarded a train that didn't exist. Platform 9 3/4 was the imaginary platform that normal people couldn't see. Much less get too. The train was huge. I had ridden them before. I never really liked them. They were to bouncy. I loved to watch the speeding hillside go by. That was one of her favorite things. "Can I join you?" A voice said from behind me. I looked to see another young student. His hair and eyes were pale. He loomed arrogant, but I wouldn't hold that against him. "Feel free," I said quietly. The young man sat down in the seat opposite me. "I'm Draco Malfoy," he greeted. I smiled. "I'm Avaline Bey," I replied. Draco's eyes got really wide. "Avaline?" he repeated. He looked kind of crazy as he looked at me. "Yes?" I said. He still seemed kind of strange. "Is this car full?" a voice said. Draco and I turned to see two boys one with Red hair and the other with black hair. The one with black hair wore thin, circular, glasses. Draco shook his head and the two boys entered the compartment. The one with red hair sat next to me. The other sat next to Draco. "I'm Ron. Ron Weasely. " the red head said. Draco's eyes got wide again. "I'm Harry Potter. " The other said. Draco's eyes looked like they were going to explode. "I think I'm going to take a walk," Draco said nervously. He got up and left the compartment. "I'm Avaline Bey. " I introduced. The boys grinned. Then, another first year stepped into our compartment. "Can I sit here?" she asked. We all nodded. The girl had wild brown hair that floated around her face. "I'm Hermione Granger. " she said. I was happy to have another girl in the compartment. It was easier to talk to her than it was to the other two. Apparently, Harry Potter, the boy who sat in front of me on the train, is very famous in the wizarding world. He got rid of some bad wizard as a baby. He seemed plain to me. Not particularly interesting. Hermione was also raised by humans. Ron Has two wizard parents. Harry did too, but they were killed by the same person who gave him his scar. Harry's scar looked like a lightning bolt. It sat square in the middle of his forehead. Ron kept eye- balling it every three seconds. When we finally got to the school, I was amazed. The place was huge. It looked like a giant castle. They loaded us all into carriages and sent us on our way towards the castle. Once inside, I managed to stick close to Harry and Ron. Hermione seemed to Get lost in the crowd. She caught up with us pretty quickly. All of the first years were grouped into one big pack. A professor with grey hair and a pinched face led us to an ancient door. She looked smart. I wondered what classes she taught. "Now, behind this door awaits your Sorting Ceremony. You will each be sorted by the sorting hat into your houses. Your house will be like your family. There are four houses Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. Now, once you have been sorted please go sit with your house. I'm going to go see if they are ready," The woman explained. She opened up the door and slipped inside. I caught a glimpse of the room behind the door. It was huge with four enormous tables running vertically across the room. Hundreds of kids sat at each table. At the end of the room there was a table with teachers. The door closed and I couldn't see anymore. "So the rumors are true, Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts." a voice said. I turned to see Draco Malfoy stepping up on to one of the stairs. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and you wouldn't be right to be hangin out with this lot. I ,on the other hand, could assist you with that. " Draco said. He eyed me curiously. I was really starting to get the idea that Draco wasn't the nicest guy. Judging by the look on their faces, Hermione, Ron and Harry must have had the same idea. "I think I can figure it out on my own thanks," Harry said. Draco's face tightened up in a ghoulish sneer. He just started to Say something when the teacher re-appeared. "We are ready for you," she said. As she spoke, the doors opened. The students were led one by one down the exile with all the other students watching. I hated it. I couldn't stand being watched. It was like they could see into my soul. One by one the students sat on a stool and the sorting hat was placed on their head. The hat would shout their house loudly and they would grin and sit down. "Draco Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said. I learned that was her name from one of the whispering students. I know it sounds weird but my hearing and sight has always been exceptional. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled. It had barely even been on Draco's head. "Hermione Granger," McGonagall said. Hermione's eyes lit up as she practically ran to get up on that stool. "GRFYNDOR," the hat screamed. Hermione hoped off the stool and sat down at the table. "Ronald Weasley," McGonagall said. The red head fellow hopped up on the stool. "GRYFNDOR," the hat said. Ron joined Hermione. A couple of re head twins gave Ron a high five. They looked a lot like him. Probably family I told myself. A couple of other kids got their houses. "Harry Potter," McGonagall said. Everybody turned to look. Harry really must have been famous because everybody there was curious on what he would get. Harry sat there for an unusually long time. "GRFYNDOR," The hat finally yelled. A relieved look passed over Harry's face. He joined the other two at the table. "Avaline Bey," McGonagall said. My heart froze in my chest as I slowly approached the stool. I don't normally get like this. I felt really nervous though. The hat was placed on my head. I swear I could her it talking. "Hmmm. Let's see." the hat mumbled. "Cunning, brilliant could be Slythern. But I see loyalty and bravery. That Gryffindor. Hmmmm... Then their is your blood line." The hat mumbled. "What blood line?" I asked in surprise. The hat seemed surprised. "Oh you don't know. I'm thinly Slythern for you. " my eyes widen in shock. "No, please don't. " I thought. The hat didn't seem to listen. "I'm not sure. " the hat mumbled. Everybody in the room was sleazing in to see what was taking so long. I hated this. "Ah ha.." the hat said finally. "GRFFYNDOR!" the hat yelled. Relief rushed over me as I ran to take a seat next to Hermione. "That took awhile," I said breathlessly. Harry looked up at me. "That hat is weird. " he said. I nodded in agreement. What was the hat saying about my bloodline? That made no sense at all. Unless, all kids with humans parents were sorted into a certain house. I didn't think that was right either. I didn't take much longer to think about it. Out of nowhere trays of food appeared in front of us. Nobody waited. We all scarfed down as much food as possible. And that was it for the first day a Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 1

Avaline managed to survive the First two years of Hogwarts. So now it's on to the third.

"Hey Ava, look at this," Harry said shoving a news paper in my face. I pushed it away, so I could read it. "Mass break out from Azkaban?" I said. Hermione looked worried and So did Ron. We were all in diagonal ally at the moment. It was mid-way through the summer. We all go permission from our parents to visit the ally to do some light shopping.

The ally wasn't as packed as usual. "I wonder who broke out?" Hermione said. She was carrying two small bags. "Probably some no good Death eaters," Ron suggested. That didn't sound good. "What if they go after Harry!" I said. Harry must have had the same idea. He was worried too. "Well, will be at Hogwarts soon and Dumbledore's there. Harry will be perfectly safe. " Hermione explained. For some reason, everybody always felt safer at Hogwarts. Maybe it was Dumbledore. Maybe it was the magical boundaries. Nobody really knew. "Don't suppose we could stop at Ollivander?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him. "Why?" he asked. Ron shrugged. "My wand needs a checkup. I suppose. I broke it last year. I don't want that to happen. " Ron explained. So, we moved to the small shop in Diagon's ally. Inside, a man with grey hair and a brilliant smile greeted them. "Ah Harry, What can I do for you?" Ollivander asked. The rest of us all rolled our eyes. Harry always got this kind of attention from adults. They were all so happy to help the boy who lived. "Actually, Ron here is the one who needs your help. " Harry said. It's a good thing Harry is modest. If he wasn't the rest of us would probably have chocked him by now. "Oh I see," Ollivander said. He sounded a little bit disappointed. I wasn't sure whether to be offense by this or not. Ron stepped up to talk to the man. "Well, I just want to make sure my wands ok," Ron said. He took out his wand and set it on the table. Ollivander picked it up and scanned it from every angle. I had no idea what he was looking at. Ron's wand looks drone to me. Ollivander handed it back to Ron. "Looks fine to me," the wand maker shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Alright, Ron you see that was pointless," Hermione grumbled. Ollivander looked at me curiously. "Miss? I don't recall selling you a wand." Ollivander said. I smiled and tried to act normal. "I'm sorry, I didn't get my wand here. " I said politely. It was obvious my friends wanted to leave. "Do you mind if I see it?" Ollivander asked. My friends looked at me in an annoyed fashion. "You guys go ahead we can catch up later. " Harry told them. I was happy that Harry would stay behind with me. I handed my wand to Ollivander. He looked at it very carefully. His face wore a very serious expression. "Ma'am where did you get this wand?" He asked. I shrugged." I really didn't know. When I went shopping for all my supplies first year, Professor Snape came with me. He came back with this wand. Said it was mine. " I said. Harry's mouth fell open. Ollivander eyes bulged out of his head. "I sold this wand. Over thirty years ago. To Alecto Carrow. It is odd that it works for you. " Ollivander explained. Harry seemed distracted. "Who is Alecto Carrow?" he asked. Ollivander was not happy. His face was pale. "A very ,very bad witch and if you were smart you would get rid of that wand. Here let me get you a new one. Free. " Ollivander said. He hustled into the back room. Harry and I turned to face each other. "It's weird that Snape would give you someone else's wand. " he commented. I nodded. I wondered what Alecto Carrow did that was so terrible. Ollivander and I finally found the right wand that fit me. I took my old wand with me. I had a few questions for Professor Snape and this wand would help me answer them.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.3

As all the students filed out of the classroom, only one remained. It was the second week of school and Severus Snape couldn't be more annoyed. His old tourturer, Rumsfeld Lupin, had returned to hogwarts to take the job he craved. Dementors had been crawling all over and everytime Severus used the Patornus he saw her. Lily. Harry's mother. The young girl that remained in the classrom reminded him of her. Avaline was brilliant and brave. Nothing like her cowardly mother. Yet, the girl had no idea of her past. "Can I help you?" The professor asked Avaline.

"Yes, I have a question for you, Professor. " Avaline said. She was asking permission to ask her question. Snape was curious. This child was once the reason for many people's living. He had heard the rumors. "And?" Snape said. His voice was slow and slippery. Avaline didn't like it one bit. "When you took me shopping at diagon ally. You gave me this wand," Avaline said. She placed the wand on the table. Snape's face paled. "I went to see Olivander. This wand isn't mine is it?" Avaline asked. Snape paled. He could lie to the girl. He could tell the truth. Or he could compromise. "The wand is not yours, this is true. I gave it to you because I believed it was. Now I see this is not the case. " The professor said. Avaline nodded. She had accepted this. Odd. She stood up and left the room. That was it. She just left. As soon as she was far enough away from the room, she pulled out the wand. It felt familiar in her hands like it was her wand. Would it hurt anybody if she used it? She knew the wand had a dark past , but she wouldn't use it for anything bad. "Keep that bloody cat away from me. " Ron yelled. Avaline turned to see her friends arguing again. Was it just her or were these to oblivious to how stupid they sounded. "It's a cat, Ron. You can't expect it to. Maybe if you took better care of your rat," Hermione suggested. Her tone was slightly calmer then Ron's. The two saw me. "Ava, there you are. Did you speak to Snape?" Hermione asked. I nodded. I couldn't find the words to say what I was trying to. "It's Alecto Carrows wand. Snape gave it to me because he thought it was mine. " I explained. Ron looked between me and Hermionie. "Well, that's a bloody lie if I have ever heard one," He said. I raised an eyebrow. "Because a persons wand has traces of that person on it. Sometimes we have to use it to figure out which wand is Freds and which one is George's. " Ron explained. We laughed a little bit. Ron's brothers were histerical. Truely brilliant. "Quiditch starts soon. " I said. I love Quiditch. I've been on the team since last year. I'm a chaser. "Harry and you are going to lead the team to victory. I'm sure of it. " Hermionie said confidently. I smiled. I tried not to worry about the whole wand situation. It was probably just a mistake. I mean. Why would Alecto Carrow's wand work for me too. That was just plain weird. "I hope they lock the dementors in their cages before the match," Ron said. Harry paled ever since the train ride he hadn't been the same. Especially around the word dementors. Some of them got on the train and Harry fainted. It was bad. Really bad. The weather was terrible for a quiditch match the rain and wind blew the team around the field. The match started as normal Harry was of searching somewhere while we played are part. The team played it strong. Then out of nowhere we saw a limp body fall from the sky. It was Harry. Fear struck my heart, this was bad. The crowd gasped. I wanted to dive in and save him, but I knew I wouldn't make it in time. Thankfully, Dumbledore stood up. With a spell that I couldn't remember the name of he stopped Harry from hitting the ground. We all crowded around him. He was unconscious. I saw his broom. It was shattered into a thousand pieces next to Harry's body. Hermionie was next to me. She saw the broom too. When Harry woke up he would be so mad. If Harry woke up. Ava's prime concern was Harry. Her friend lay unconscious in the dirt. Hagrid picked up the limp body and brought him to the infirmary. There everybody crowded around his bed. Avaline stood towards the back trying to stay out of the way. She was worried about Harry, but something else was bothering her. She faded into the Shadows of the boy who lived. Ironically, it was the perfect place to hide.


End file.
